


（贺红）车2

by GDZTY



Category: 224
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDZTY/pseuds/GDZTY
Summary: 年龄操作，18贺天vs26莫关山最后恶趣味预警如有不适请及时退出





	（贺红）车2

空气里是浅淡的洗衣粉味，世俗的生活气氛在安静里酝酿，衬得他心跳如擂。时间像拉开的糖丝，又细又长又粘，危险地坠着。

咔。

罐装可乐的把扣被打开，二氧化碳争先恐后地从狭小的口里钻出，撞断了那根时间的糖丝。贺天从沉缓泥水般的时间静止感中冒出头来，但他并没有松了一口气的感觉，反而像是被劈头盖脸浇了一身糖腻，黏糊糊地不知所措。

不知所措这种情绪一般是不会发生在贺天身上的，但此时显然不是一般情况。

“喝吗？”冰箱合上发出的声音在安静的室内格外明显。

26岁的莫关山显然只是随口问问，并不需要他的回答，抬手扔过来一罐冰可乐，壁上还挂着水珠。

贺天一把接过，但没有喝，只是握在手里，带着凉意的水珠和温热的手心汗混在一起。

他抬头重新盯着莫关山，不动声色地一寸寸挪过去。

莫关山毫无反应，只是抬手灌了一大口饮料，像是很习惯这种身体接触。

26岁的他已不像贺天记忆中那般青涩，总是藏着对世界的深深戒备。反而眉目舒展，嘴角放松，但看人时还是带着桀骜不驯，与贺天认识的那个18岁的莫关山渐渐重合在一起。

那眼神看得贺天心上一痒，凑过去小心翼翼落下一个吻。

吻上后贺天没撤开，贴着唇抬眼观察莫关山的表情。

莫关山没有闭眼，也没有挣扎和回避，面上表情不变，一双眼平静地看着贺天。

贺天却在眉角眼梢瞧出些纵容意味，得寸进尺地撬开唇瓣，舔舐过牙床，不得其法地缠着对方的舌。

男孩的吻冲动又青涩，横冲直撞，像一包薄荷味跳跳糖在舌尖炸开，辛辣刺激，但又带着甜，莫关山竟然有些怀念。

察觉到对方走了神，贺天退出唇舌，转而落下一串细吻。顺着莫关山侧脸滑下来，在唇角流连一翻，感到男人翘起唇角，略带委屈地轻咬几口，又继续遛下去，咬上凸起性感的喉结。

男人闷哼出声，贺天像是得了鼓励，撩起莫关山的衣摆，手指钻了进去。

莫关山身上只有一件薄薄的睡衣，手很轻易探了进去。贺天摸过男人的腹腰，温热光滑的皮肤触感让他舍不得松手，但又不甘心只能占领这么一小片地方，于是几个扣子以眨眼般的速度解开，大片肌肤暴露在空气，和贪婪的眼神下。

人被推倒在沙发上，莫关山还是没什么反应，仿佛衣衫大敞，躺在小8岁的男孩身下的人不是自己一般。这近乎纵容般的顺从，这让贺天有种被宠着又被小看的微妙情感。

第二声汽水罐开启时的脆响，为这暧昧的引线擦上一点火星。褐色的冰凉液体倾泻在眼前这副胴体上，在诱人的凹陷里聚成滩。

被凉意冻得一激灵，莫关山想起身骂人，却被牢牢按住，整个人被禁锢在贺天身下。

这点还真是一模一样。莫关山无奈地翻个白眼，任由贺天将自己身上的可乐一点点舔过，只留下淡淡的水痕。

贺天一只手悄悄探入睡裤，却又僵住。

他底下什么都没穿。这让贺天愣了一下，下一刻他感觉全身仿佛都沸腾起来，像热锅上浇下的一勺烫油。

他竟然有点嫉妒未来的自己。

“喂，”莫关山的手指缠上贺天的手腕，“你成年没有？”

这一句话让情欲的引线被彻底点燃，他伸手握住莫关山身下蛰伏的物件，大脑被强烈的证明自己的欲望霸占，贺天近乎凶狠地吐出一句话：“成没成年，你等会就知道了。”

贺天照着自渎的方式抚弄着男人的性器，手法不甚娴熟地揉捏撸动，直到它慢慢充血胀大。尽管表面装得再好，狠话放得再嚣张，贺天在与同性做爱这方面还是一片空白，一出手就露了怯。

莫关山表情松动下来，唇角轻勾，他的手还搭在男孩的手腕上，此刻像个耐心细致的老师，一步步领着学生探索自己。

很快贺天同学就出了师，让莫老师低喘着射了出来。

塑料瓶口被粗暴打开，润滑剂倒在手心，焐热后在后庭抹开一片莹润的水光。莫关山胸膛起伏，声音在喘息里断断续续：“你，你怎么……知道……”

“我觉得我会放在那。”贺天皱着眉塞入第三根指头，刻意压着嗓子，听起来和成熟稳重的成年人别无二致。

修长的手指被后穴尽数没入，又被抽出，反反复复。

莫关山不耐烦地啧了一声，像是对他的磨磨蹭蹭有些不满，自食其力地扒下了对方的裤子。

翘起的性器弹出，前端挂着急切的液体。男人随意前后抚弄几下，便跨坐上去，扶着前端抵着自己下方。

硬压着性子扩张反倒被人嫌弃，贺天不满地挺身整根没入，被细致照顾的后穴顺从打开，细嫩的内壁柔软湿润，一层一层涌上来包裹着他，不满一瞬间化作肥皂泡崩碎，只留下情潮将两人淹没。

贺天无师自通地掐着莫关山的腰抽动起来，润滑剂混着肠液被外物挤了出来，粘稠的水声和肉体相撞的声音在空旷的屋子里盘旋。

他的顶撞毫无技巧和规律可言，但胜在年轻力壮，顶的又重又急，偶尔擦过敏感点的时候也毫不留情，很快莫关山就被折腾得直不起腰，只能靠着沙发背尽量挺直腰杆，维持一下成熟社会人士的最后尊严。

但其实在他被扒光的时候就没有这东西了。

莫关山虚着眼，汗水粘连在睫毛上，透过汗珠整个世界变得虚幻起来，只有身下不停的冲击联系着他快飘走的神。

“莫哥。”

贺天鬼使神差地吐出两个字，突然身下被狠狠一夹，险些被夹射出来。

莫关山感到自己的脸在发烫，但好在在情潮中看不出来。奇特的感觉被一个称呼引出，又被他自己不断放大。

贺天笑起来，一直被年长者隐隐压了一头的感觉消失，抓到对方弱点的兴奋让他停下抽动，居高临下地盯着陷在情欲和羞怯当中的莫关山。

内壁一阵阵收缩着，虽然贺天一句话没说，却给了莫关山更大压力，被中止的情事让他格外难受，下意识地挤压着交合处，妄图诱惑男孩再次抽动。

贺天很给面子的下身耸动，他让莫关山环住自己的背，双腿夹上自己的腰。自己却把头埋在莫关山耳边，一个个带着热气的“莫哥”飘进耳膜，带来身下近乎痉挛的绞缩。

之前还清爽的客厅被充满荷尔蒙的男性气息充斥，沙发罩被汗液和不明稠液弄得一塌糊涂，空气中的燥热度在莫关山被操射时达至顶峰，贺天感觉身体里燃起了一把火，似要把骨骼都烧化成灰。

但一阵凉风伴随着关门声吹了进来，贺天听见一个再熟悉不过的声音道：“玩的开心吗？”

————

后续就是18贺天x26莫关山x26贺天的3p吧

自行想象吧ヾ(･ω･｀＝´･ω･)ﾉ♪


End file.
